What I've been Looking for
by choco-muncher100
Summary: All of his life, Athrun is always searching for something. And now, after looking for so long, he found it at last. Athrun x Cagalli


A/N: I'm not so sure about this but I do hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

#GSD#

'Who am I, really?' I always ask myself that question. Funnily enough, all of the important people in my life asked me that as well.

"You are a soldier of Zaft." That was what father told me. And so, that is what I became.

I did my missions without complaint, performing with excellence and precision that is a soldier of Zaft. I am a reserve and quiet person so I did not get along well with my colleagues. I refuse to let it bother me; I already have a friend anyway! Kira Yamato. Sure he can be a sentimental crybaby at times, but he is still my best friend. We always hold each other in high regards that is the reason why him fighting for the Earth Alliance hurt me greatly.

I asked him many many times to join me in Plants but he never did. I brought him to our ship once, I tried to make him see reason but he didn't listen! He told me he was fighting to keep his other friends safe and that's all. He is so loyal, we both were.

Kira and I crossed paths again and again, hurting... Killing... Fighting. But through all that, in the midst of anger and confusion, Kira proved that he was still the friend that I knew. He returned Lacus to me unharmed and I thanked him. We met in the battlefield afterwards and I tried not to dwell on the past.

Kira's status of being my friend change to being my most hated enemy in a blink of an eye. He killed my friend Nicol, what best friend does that? I then hated him! Pure anger pulsed through me and I tried to kill him.

What kind of world is this, making me kill my best friend, this shouldn't happen. I hated war even more! Kira and I loathe one another now. That was my last thought before I lost myself into cold darkness.

When I return to consciousness, slender hands are tending to me. I instantly recognized her, Cagalli. She was the girl who gave me another perspective. Cagalli was the gust of fresh air that enabled me to breathe, being used to suffocation, I cherished every bit of it. Just like the time that I spent with her is forever carved in my memory.

Then, reality set in. It was like the very air I breath choked me. The tender hands became cold and unforgiving, Kira Yamato my best friend was dead and it was I, Athrun Zala who killed him. Hot tears fell from my eyes and Cagalli was there. She didn't have to but she stayed anyway.

When I recovered enough, Zaft retrieved me but before I left, Cagalli gave me an amulet.

"I just don't want anyone else to die, okay?" She said.

'Me too, me too.' I thought.

When I got back, father awarded me with a medal. I wouldn't deny it, that made me happy. I thought that he recognizes me at last, but his next order caused me to quickly banish those feelings. Father wanted me to hunt down Lacus and that encounter changed my life.

I found Lacus but I found out more. She told me Kira was alive and that I should see him in Earth. I went there to placate my doubts but I got closure instead! My best friend asked me to help him, to finally end the war that tore us apart and I agreed. Together with Cagalli and Lacus, Kira and I ended the first war.

3years passed and we enjoyed peace for a while but it did not last for long. Terrorists attacked a diplomat meeting and I decided to protect Cagalli by taking up a mobile suit once more.

I loved my life with Cagalli and Kira and Lacus, I really did. But to me, I just have to do something! Cagalli is doing everything she can so I should too. I resolve to leave Orb but before that, I gave Cagalli a ring. So even we're apart, she'll still have me. I have her amulet after all. Little did I know, leaving her was a mistake.

I fought in the frontlines once again, I finally feel like I'm doing something. Just when I thought that I'm doing something right, the news reached me. It cut me deeply, Cagalli almost married another man. Good thing Kira got her out of there in time, I considered that as consolation at least.

They tried to talk to me, my best friend and my girlfriend but I did not listen. It was not until I thought that Kira died did I realized the truth. The chairman and his plans, the Lacus in Plants, Kira was right all along. Those were my thoughts when I escaped.

The next thing I knew is that I'm on the Archangel and Kira is watching over me. My body feels crap, I'm hurting everywhere. But despite all of this, I was finally back. Back with Kira, Lacus and Cagalli like 3years ago.

Lacus convinced me to pilot a mobile suit again and like we did before, Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom stood together to protect. We rallied on, charged through the middle of the battle and ended the Second World War.

It has been 5years since that decisive day and now, I am standing here with my best friend waiting. I snuck a quick glance at Kira and he looks like he is lost in thought. I couldn't blame him; I was in the same boat a few moments ago. I was about to say something to him but the church's door suddenly opened and in came my princess.

I couldn't help but to let-out a gasp when my eyes laid on her. Cagalli is wearing an off shoulder wedding dress, layers and layers of flowers adorning her gown. Her golden hair is fix into an elegant up-do and the ring I gave her long ago is clearly visible. Cagalli is wearing it as a necklace and a radiant smile is perched on her equally beaming face.

Today I will finally stop questioning myself. Why, you ask? Simple. It is because after all these years, after asking and asking and asking, the answer is finally within my reach.

"Let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Athrun Zala." I heard the reverent say.

So I rap my arms around Cagalli and we shared a loving kiss.

'Who am I, really?'

I answered with I am Athrun Zala, Cagalli's husband.

#GSD#

A/N: Please leave a review!


End file.
